Pondering Decisions
by thingshavechanged
Summary: First story posted here. Classic "Draco isn't a jerk and fell in love with Hermione" story. The catch? She just might never love him back. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

She was always there. That niggling feeling right under the skin, always knowing when she was nearby. It infuriated him. To know that she, Hermione fucking Granger, could affect him like this.

"Love", Blaise called it. Love was for fools. It was a waste of time. But she...

No. He has to stop thinking about her. It does no good to obsess over the idea.

But she walks out the Great Hall and it's all he can do to stay in his seat and not follow her, to not pin her against a wall and snog her senseless, to not whisper little words of affection..

"Draco!"

"What?", he said, responding to Blaise.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes, mate. What's the matter? Granger got your knickers in a twist again?", Blaise said.

"Shut your mouth. I have better things to do than to stare at a Mu...at her. I'm finished eating, I'm going."

"You can't even call her a Mudblood anymore, how romantic. You should try to find her. Maybe if you get a quick fuck you'll quit being such a bitch." Blaise goaded.

"Don't fucking talk about her like that!" Draco seethed.

"Ahhhh, looks like I hit a nerve. I win." Blaise said, grinning.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." Draco said, as he stood up to leave.

"And Draco, remember what I said, you know, earlier? About lo-"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember." and with that he walked out of the Great Hall, walking in the direction Granger had gone.

He pondered many things as he walked to his destination, many of them having to do with her. Was it worth it? Should he even bother? No, love is a waste of time. Or is it? How would he know? He'd never been in love before, but then again no one had ever affected him like she could.

His decision being made, he entered the library and walked straight to the back, knowing he'd find her there.

'here goes nothing', he thought.

"Granger.."


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is for everyone who asked for me to continue it. I was having trouble continuing it from Draco's point of view, so I changed it to third person. Hope you guys enjoy it, because I'm not really sure where I'm going with it.**

She lifted her head from her book, scowling when she saw who was standing in front of her.

"What do you want Malfoy? I thought you were going to leave me alone this year now that Voldemort is dead but I guess I was wrong. So what is it this time? Is my hair too untamed for your tastes? Am I reading too much? What?" she ranted.

"No, no I just...I have a confession." Draco said, while pulling a chair out from across her and sitting in it.

"A confession? Well, I'm all ears." Hermione said, marking her place in her book and setting it down.

"I'm a liar. I have to be, being a Malfoy and all. It's how we're brought up. To always mask our true emotions. I never really..." I trailed off, not knowing how to continue. I took a deep breath and said, "I've loved you from the moment I saw you Hermione. But when I found out you were muggleborn, I knew my father would be displeased. That's all a kid wants is to please their parents, right? Well in my family, its a requirement. You can either please your parents, or you're disowned and I didn't really want to be disowned... I was a kid, you know?" Draco said, looking at her desperately.

She was quiet for a moment, until she said, "So, you're saying that the way you've treated me the past seven years was all an act? That you were treating me horribly because your family required you too? Why are you telling me this?" Hermione asked looking confused.

"Because I'd like a second chance Granger. To start all over. I know there's no excuse for anything I've ever said or done to you but I'd do anything to make up for it. My father's dead and my mother told me to love whoever captures my heart." Draco said while tracing circles in the wood pattern on the table.

"Draco...I want to forgive you. But it's really hard after everything. Can you give me a few days to think everything over?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." Draco said. "I'm surprised you'd even consider it." He said while standing up and pushing his chair in.

"Well, I may be a Gryffindor, but I don't rush headlong into _everything_." Hermione said with a small smile as she gathered her books.

"Well...I'll be waiting for your response I guess." Draco said with an answering smile as he left the library, leaving a confused but blushing Hermione behind.


End file.
